Under the Mistletoe
by duckieluver222
Summary: The Holidays are here, time to spread cheer! The gang exchanges gifts while a longtime love is realized...


A/N: Hello, everyone! Well, this is my fourth fan fiction story and I decided to do something festive! I believe I am also going to write a similar one for Dynasty Warriors and SSX Tricky fans! I hope you enjoy! I didn't make it all about Christmas because I know there are different religions than those who celebrate X-mas. So, here ya go, Happy Holidays everyone!

P.S.- From my previous story, I am using the last names! Much love!

-Duckie

Tidus was outside of the cabin in the mountains, which Yuna's family had owned for many years. He shivered in the cold of the night as he knocked quickly on the door, feeling as if the frostbite bug hit him.

Tidus Sikigatamo was a normal 18-year-old boy who happened to be extremely good looking as well. He had bright blonde hair that looked softer than a teddy bear. He also possessed sea blue eyes that sparkled with every delicate move he took. He was the one boy at Besaid High that every girl was after. It wasn't just for his amazing personality, either. It was also because he was, like I said, extremely good looking! He smiled as the overly happy Rikku greeted him.

"Hey there, Mr. Tidus! Merry Happy Holidays!" Rikku said in an overjoyed tone as she hugged him.

Rikku Yamashi was that hyper girl who was always jumping around. Rikku had sea foam green eyes that drew you in when you saw them. She was the type that was always smiling. She always seemed to be looking for the best in a bad situation. Even in the middle of winter, she was wearing her signature green shorts, only being layered by an oversized long-sleeved sweater. She was definitely the most hyper 17-year-old you would ever have the pleasure of meeting!

"Hey, Rik." Tidus responded as he returned the hug. "Happy Hanukkah!"

Tidus handed Rikku a present that was wrapped in shiny wrapping paper, which had Christmas trees all around as well as a beautiful red bow topping it.

"Thank you, Tidus!" Rikku thanked as she practically choked him.

"Sure, where is Yuna?" Tidus pulled a small box out from behind his back and looked around the room as Rikku tore open his gift, a cute box full of Al Bhed Limited Edition Teddy Weddy Bears, Rikku's personal favorite collectible.

"She's over by the window." Rikku answered as she opened the box and hugged each and every bear. "The other three will be here in a bit."

"Thanks." Tidus said back as he walked over to the window in the far right of the room.

Yuna sat, drearily, on the inside seat at the sill of the window as she gripped her knees and had her head buried in her legs.

Yuna Kikageki was a happy-go-lucky girl who had a contagious smile that if you saw, you would start smiling yourself! She had the most unique eyes ever! One was a deep, lush, tree-colored green, while the other was a deep sea-blue which you ceould drown in if you looked at it for two long. She was a 17-year-old, just like her cousin and best friend, Rikku. The only difference between them was that Yuna was very straight forward and knew herself all too well, while Rikku was always changing, changing faster than the second hand on the clock.

"It looks like you were on Santa's 'nice' list." Tidus piped in, holding the box in front of Yuna. He smiled, not just any smile, though. His smile showed that he cared, and he really did.

Yuna looked up at Tidus. He quickly looked at her eyes to see that they were overflowing with water. Bottom line was that he knew something was up, he just didn't know exactly what it was.

"Thanks." That was all Yuna could manage. She almost fell off the seat of sill, but was quickly caught by Tidus.

"What's up?" Tidus asked as he gently set her back down upon the windowsill seat.

"Tidus, this is the first year without my father and mother being here. I don't know what to do." Yuna burst out into tears and hugged Tidus. He also returned the hug, wishing he could do more.

Yes, Tidus remembered the day he went to Yuna's house, only to find her on the window sill crying.

The snow was starting to lightly fall, making slight marks on the outer surface of the window.

He went to her house and immediately knew that something was wrong. She told him what happened to her parents. Her mother walked out and left for a hotel, angry at her father for the words they exchanged and was chased down by her father. On the way home from the hotel, the parents had a small talk and agreed that they shouldn't fight. Yuna didn't know exactly what happened, but she got a call from the local Besaid police. They told her that they found her parents car in a ditch and that they hadn't made it. He did say, though, that when the two bodies were found, their hands were intertwined together. That seemed to be the hardest day of Yuna's life. She never did get to tell them how much she loved them and how great they were to her. From that day on, Yuna took every day for what it is. Her motto was "Life is too short to live the same day twice." She was right, too. You shouldn't waist time trying to fix yesterday or start tomorrow. Yesterday was the tomorrow we worried about yesterday.

Tidus looked at Yuna, straight in the eye, and saw how badly she really was crying.

"Yuna, listen to me." Tidus brought her back into a hug, knowing that she needed it at the moment. "You aren't alone. You have your friends here and we are all going to help you get through this, right Rikku?"

"You betcha bottom, Tidus!" she threw her fist into the air and showed a smile that brightened up the dreary dark of the night.

"Thanks, guys. You are the best friends ever!" Yuna hugged Tidus.

Tidus cringed at her words. "Friends." Exactly. That was all they'd ever be, though he really did have feelings for her. She never knew it because Tidus knew that she had enough to deal with. Although he never told her, he figured she knew the day of her parent's death. That was the day he kissed her and meant it.

"Merry Christmas!" Tidus exclaimed as he managed to perk up, for the sake of Yuna.

"Thanks, Tidus!" she grinned at the box and ripped open the paper.

One thing's for sure, if she didn't yet know how much he loved her, she would know after she opened the present he gave her.

She finally managed to rip off the paper of the gift and got to the white box underneath it all. She slowly took the box top off and was disappointed to find, yet another box. She then took that box and opened it as well, pleasantly surprised by what she saw. It was a gold and silver two-tone necklace that had a Y and a T connected at the bottom of the Y and the top left edge of the T. She started crying, once again at the thought that went into his gift.

"Turn it over." Tidus managed to tell her the next surprise before she discovered it herself.

"Oh my!" Yuna held the necklace tightly in her hand as she began to slightly shake. She couldn't believe that he had gotten her something so beautiful. He obviously knew her better than she gave him credit for.

On the back, it read "Tidus + Yuna 4ever since 1990."

Yuna knew how much thought must've gone into such a beautiful, elegant, and heartfelt gift such as it.

"I knew that you'd like it." Tidus said as he sat down beside Yuna.

"How do you always manage to get me the best gifts?" Yuna joked as she lightly shoved into his side.

"Yunnie! You didn't open mine!" Rikku interrupted the moment when she brought a huge gift over and sat it in front of Yuna.

"What would this be?" Yuna looked at the gift, puzzled.

"You'll see!" Rikku smirked as she sat down in front of the gift to witness the opening of the huge, wrapped monstrosity.

Yuna daintily ripped off the paper. Underneath, it revealed a stereo with a purse put on top of it. Yuna clapped her hands as she saw that the CD she recorded was sitting on top of it, as well.

"That was only part of the gift." Rikku smirked, once again, causing thoughts to cross Yuna's mind.

"Really, Rikku, this is more than enough." Yuna said in an overjoyed manner as her spirits seemed to be lifting.

"Too late for such words!" Rikku crossed her legs and folded her arms across her chest. "Lulu has another surprise, as well as her half of the gift. You've been such a good friend so we knew that we should get you something great."

"You guys are too awesome. This is the best gift ever!" Yuna exclaimed without even thinking.

Tidus looked at her with a sad look on her face. He suddenly felt like he should've gotten her something better. They have known each other 15 years, so, what's so special about a dumb necklace? His tone toward the two quickly changed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door.

"Got it!" Rikku jumped up and ran toward the door.

Upon her opening it, Gippal, Wakka, and Lulu emerged into the room, each holding present in their hands.

"Hey guys!" Yuna greeted in a happy voice. Obviously, she was oblivious to the hurt she had just caused Tidus.

"Hey Yuna! What's up, beside the ceiling?" Gippal asked in a stupid, and joking, manner. He smiled as set his handful of gifts down on the floor, except one.

Gippal Torgeaka was a boy form of Rikku. He was always jumping around and always thinking about food. Because of this, you couldn't have a straight-forward conversation with him, due to the fact that no matter what you talked about, he would figure out a way to turn it to food. He, too, was also 18-years-old with bluish-green eyes that lit up his face. When he wasn't hyper, he was pretty calm, not much of a differnce, though. He let himself into the house and instantly started to strut towards Yuna with the only gift he had left in his hands. He gave it to her and then glanced at Tidus.

"Here ya go!" Gippal exclaimed as he brought over Tidus gift.

They both opened it up and saw a beautiful arrangement of chocolates, chocolate bars, and hot chocolate packets strewn throughout a small gift basket.

Gippal then handed over one to each of the other friends, who took them with thankfulness.

Tidus and Yuna then looked at each other, almost sensing each other's thoughts, stated in unison, "You're gifts are over there."

Everyone smiled at them with ease.

Lulu sashayed over towards the two and handed each a card and then sat down on the couch calmly.

Lulu Geigana was a "black mage" so to speak. She always wore black. If that wasn't unique enough, she sported her ever-famous red eye contacts. Oddly enough, people never thought them to be contacts. Rather than ask her if they were contacts, they asked Yuna if she wore contacts. Would you believe people these days? Lulu was the oldest girl of the group, 18 to be exact. She was also the tallest. She was the levelheaded one who always tried to keep her cool. No matter the situation, Lulu was always the one trying to think above the obvious.

"Thanks, Lulu!" Tidus and Yuna exclaimed, once again in unison. Hearing themselves, they turned towards each other and started laughing hysterically. They really did think too much alike. Everyone in the group got gift cards to various stores, which resided inside the Besaid Mall.

Last to come in was Wakka Torimashi. Wakka was an odd little fellow, but in a good way. He was the "insane" one, as he has come to be known throughout the group. He was the one always chasing after Lulu. Aside from his "girl-craziness," Wakka was actually pretty smart. Though most in the group didn't want to admit it, Wakka was the one who helped them all out if they were in a dark pit when school was going on. They would be back to that once again after the break, seeing as how this was their last year.

"Here you all go, eh?" Wakka stomped around the room as he handed everyone small bags filled with various goodies.

As everyone opened their gift from Wakka, they saw keychains, earrings for the girls, ties for the boys, belts, and Holiday pins.

"Thank you Wakka, how thoughtful!" Rikku exclaimed as she, then handed everyone, a huge box of chocolates.

"Thanks, Rik!" Tidus thanked as he gave everyone hats. Everyone got a different hat style, making them all unique.

Last to hand out presents was Yuna. She passed around small gift boxes that had special jewelry for each person in each box.

Everyone ripped off the paper and flung it in different directions around the room. Inside the boxes, there were jewelry pieces, different from the others, set neatly in the middle of the box. The boys got pins and the girls got earrings.

"Thanks!" Everyone blurted, at different times, as they stacked up all their gifts.

"Yeah, Happy Holidays, everyone!" Tidus shouted as he made a fist with his hand and threw his arm in the air.

"One more thing!" Rikku added as her and Lulu brought in a wrapped gift that was in the shape of a large rectangle. "Congrats, Yunnie!"

When the girls took off the wrapping paper, it revealed a huge wooden award, which showed Yuna's single, "Real Emotion," and stated that it had sold over 1 million copies.

Yuna looked at her friends, not being able to believe the site set before her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! It really happened?" Yuna asked, stunned by the large number.

"Yes it did! We're so proud of you!" Rikku and Lulu gently set down the trophy and walked towards Yuna, engulfing her in a huge hug.

When the girls got up, they walked back over to the door where the guys stood.

Tidus stole a glance at the door, which was being closed. Above the door, there was half of a piece of mistletoe that looked like it had been hanging there for a while. Almost as if she was reading Tidus' mind, Rikku grabbed Gippal and kissed him quickly and passionately as the rest of the group snickered at the way the two met under the mistletoe. Following suit, Wakka and Lulu did the same, leaving Tidus and Yuna in an awkward position. If Tidus went under the mistletoe, he'd seem like he was expecting Yuna to kiss him, but what if she didn't? Then again, if he waited for her, he might be waiting a while.

"Aren't you two forgetting something?" Lulu asked, raising an eyebrow as she wrapped herself in Wakka's arms.

"What are you talking about?" Yuna asked back as if she had no idea what was happening between everyone.

"Look up." Lulu stated in a cold tone that made shivers run up Wakka's back.

The two were speechless. They were also under a piece of mistletoe. This whole time, Tidus could've just kissed Yuna and he didn't even realize it. Well, it was now or never. Tidus and Yuna looked at each other nervously, then slowly leaning in, they met in the middle, sharing a deep kiss. When the kiss was over, Yuna smiled.

As if she was reading Tidus' mind, she stated surely, "I love you, too."

A/N: Well, wasn't that sweet? Just a warm feeling for the Holidays! Anyway, please review. I would like to know if I wrote this story in a good way or a bad way. Thank you to all the reviewers ahead of time! (If any) I don't know how I could, but I might be able to incorporate another chapter. I don't know how, but if you guys would like me to! Anyway, once again, thanks ahead of time!

Much love,

-Duckie


End file.
